


Corrupted Light

by Rise_Comics



Category: Splatoon
Genre: All characters are above 18 years old, Celica is 8, F/F, Hikari is 3, Yandere 3, nothing is what it seems, twisted smut/fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 00:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rise_Comics/pseuds/Rise_Comics
Summary: Three years after Octo Expansion, the world ends. Hikari and Celica are alive, but something is... off about Hikari. Will Celica find out? And how will she act?
Relationships: Agent 3/Agent 8 (Splatoon)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Corrupted Light

**Chapter 1: Paradise**

_ Oh cod, WHAT IS THAT!? _

_ idontwannadieIDONTWANNADIEEEEE! _

_ GET TO SHELTER! _

Those were the last things that Celica Quartz, AKA Agent 8, remembered hearing, before the world faded to black.

“Hey Celica, wakey wakey.” A voice melodiously said. “I made waffles for you.”

Celica woke up in a bed that seemed too comfy to be reality. Everything about the room seemed to radiate warmth and coziness, almost as if it was trying to hide something. And to top it all off, none other than Hikari, AKA Agent 3, standing next to her bed, holding a tray of waffles, her favorite breakfast food.

“Good morning Celica!” Hikari said, in a cheery voice.

“H-Hikari? You’re alive?” Celica asked, surprised that she had survived, whatever had happened before.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Hikari replied. “At least you’re safe with me now.” She added.

The silence in the room was deafening, mostly due to Celica still being in disbelief at Hikari still being alive.

“Anyways, I got your waffles right here,” Hikari said, as she set aside the tray and climbed up on the bed. “ _ Unless you want something extra beforehand _ .” She purred into Celica’s ear.

At this point, Celica had finally realized three things about Hikari: that she was wearing a maid apron, that she was wearing  _ nothing but _ an apron, and that Celica could feel all of Hikari’s body on top of her. It seemed like everything that Celica had fantasized about was all coming true.

“T-thanks Hikari, but I still can’t believe that you’re alive and stuff.” She rambled, before she hugged the taller Inkling, and cried into her chest. “I thought they killed you, andI was gonna die, and that the tha-mmmph!”

Hikari cut off Celica’s ramblings with a kiss that tasted like white chocolate, Celica’s favorite sweet.

“Mmmh” Celica moaned, relishing the fact that Hikari was alive. Her tongue took the time to explore as much of Hikari’s mouth as it could, with Celica noting the slight taste of medicine in the process.

As this happened, Hikari snapped off Celica’s bra, and slipped off her panties. 

‘Wait, I was only wearing my underwear?’ Celica thought, before Hikari broke the kiss.

That was when things started getting really interesting.

Hikari worked her way down to Celica’s breasts, her tongue gliding over the magenta tentacled octoling’s nipples. This earned Hikari a louder moan from Celica than before. Meanwhile, in a display of almost unnatural flexibility, Hikari’s feet glided over the sensitive spots of Celica’s tentacles, resulting in the beginnings of a pleasure barrage for Celica.

As Hikari moved lower, Celica finally started to get a better look at Hikari’s tentacles. Instead of the mix of grey and blue they normally were, Hikari’s tentacles were uniformly blue, with a slight green glow. 

This observation was then quickly tossed to the side as a wave of euphoria hit Celica, as Hikari’s tongue penetrated Celica’s clit repeatedly.

“Oooohhhh!”  _ huff _ Aaaahhhh!”  _ huff _ “Harder! Celica cried out.

“Anything for you, Watashi no ai” Hikari purred, as she complied to Celica’s euphoric demand.

Hikari’s tongue, now coated in Celica’s juices, drags over her clit one last time, before making its way back up to Celica’s breasts, and finally her mouth, giving the octoling a taste of her own salty-sweet juices.

As a finale, Hikari vigorously scizzored Celica. 

“Oooohhh!”  _ huff _ “I’m COMING!”  _ huff _ “AAAAH _!”  _ Celica shouted, as she reached her climax.

“Celica, I love you so much.” Hikari said, kissing Celica on the forehead. “I hope you enjoy your waffles as much as you enjoyed your ‘something extra.’ She added, before getting off the bed.

“Hehe, I sure will.” Celica replied, still in euphoria from the sex.

“And remember, there’s nothing in the world I wouldn’t do for you.” Hikari said, once again in that cheerful voice. “So if you need anything, gimme a call.” 

Hikari skipped out the door, before it closed automatically. This left Celica to stew in the thoughts of what just happened.

“So the world ended, and I woke up in a bed, and now Hikari’s acting more cheery and assertive than normal.” Celica mused. “And the taste of medicine, the tentacles, and especially how… overeager she seemed, I think there’s something off.”

At that, she propped herself on the bed head, and started eating the humongous stack of waffles on the tray. 

“At least these waffles are divine.” Celica said, as she devoured the stack. 

Unnoticed by Celica, the syrup that coated the waffles was tinted teal.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who wants to know:
> 
> Hikari was more cheerful until Splat1 happened.
> 
> Her tentacles were grey with blue gradients instead of fully blue.
> 
> And, as a universal constant among all 3s, Hikari was a bottom. 
> 
> That might clue y’all a bit more towards what’s really happening.


End file.
